


Darling make hate to me

by IvanAngel



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Addiction, Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Husk Swears (Hazbin Hotel), Husk is Bad At Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanAngel/pseuds/IvanAngel
Summary: “You’re such a greedy fucking bastard, you know that? Worthless piece of shit.” Hissed the feline, furrowed eyebrows and a stern gaze narrowing in on a certain demon. Booze emitted from Husk's breath as he strode up to Alastor. A grim look clouded Alastors face, one that was full of disappointment.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Darling make hate to me

**Author's Note:**

> The title is lyrics from Make Hate To Me by Citizen Soldier

“You’re such a greedy fucking bastard, you know that? Worthless piece of shit.” Hissed the feline, furrowed eyebrows and a stern gaze narrowing in on a certain demon. Booze emitted from Husk's breath as he strode up to Alastor. A grim look clouded Alastors face, one that was full of disappointment. 

This wasn’t the first time the feline had tried to pull something like this. At first the spunky and confident attitude was quite attractive but as the insults got worse and the drinking increased the appeal began to decline and cause Alastor to wonder what he was even attracted to in the first place. 

He was beginning to get tired of the relationship that had developed. 

The words, “I fucking hate you.” left Husk's lips as he drunkenly stumbled into Alastors chest. The veteran gazed up at his significant other, eyes clouded over from the alcohol. 

The radio demon let out a sigh, looking his drunk boyfriend in the eyes and placing his hands on the felines shoulders. “Why don’t we talk about this when you’re sober. You always get like this when you drink-” The concern was cut short as Husk ripped his body away from Alastors touch.

“Don’t you dare fucking touch me and talk to me like I’m a fucking child!” The volume of the conversation rose significantly as Husk screeched at Alastor. “I know you’re a fucking all powerful overlord but that doesn’t make you shit-”

“Why should I listen to you when you’re an alcoholic!” Alastor shouted, losing his composure. “You can’t control yourself darling and that's why I don’t care about what you’re saying right now.” A defeated look took place on Alastors face. “I should have never gotten involved with you.” He said with a sneer.

“Whatever.” Muttered Husk, downing the bottle of hard liquor when it hit his lips. A quick movement of Alastors hand caused the bottle to go flying, hitting the hard wood floor of their home. The shattering of the glass and the splash of the liquor sent Husk into a rage. “What the actual fuck is wrong with you!”

“What’s wrong with me! Look at yourself. You’re a mess Husker!” 

Before Alastor was able to get anymore words in he felt a sudden pain against his cheek at the movement of Husks paw. “Don’t you dare do that again! Do you know how much that bottle was!”

“It doesn’t matter because you don’t need it anyway!”

“Al, you don’t understand! I do need it!” Terror filled Husk's voice, cracking at the thought of getting his substance of choice taken from him. He looked at his boyfriend in desperation. “Al, please.” He called out, his tone getting weaker. 

Alastors gaze hardened, “No, you don’t.” He said in a stern voice. 

“If only you knew the shit I’ve been through” Husk hissed as he glared at Alastor. “I’m an adult, you can’t dictate shit for me.” 

Those were the feline's last words as he turned his back to Alastor, presumably leaving to the bar.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone would like to see a continuation of this let me know!


End file.
